Junes-Pony (Yosuke Hanamura)
Junes-pony is a ponified version of Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4, managed and created by Silent Ponytagonist. The blog URL is a parody of a well-known nickname given to Yosuke, 'Junes Prince'. Blog Details As of recently, Junes-Pony's art style has changed to being in full color. Updates are scheduled on Fridays or during the weekend, though the artist has had a bit of trouble keeping this up. Setting Yosuke takes residence in the rural country town of Inaba. Inaba is located in Neighppon. It looks exactly as it does in the Persona 4 game, save for things being more pony-friendly. However, Yosuke is not limited to simply staying in Inaba. Under certain events, he has also visited Equestria and other towns within Neighppon. About Neighppon Neighppon is a small country east of Equestria, acting as the Japan of the pony world. Its name is a parody of "Nippon," literally meaning Japan. The nation's government is allied with the princesses of Equestria, however it wasn't always this way. Magic and whatnot is still abundant here, however the country has a stronger dependence on technology than its western neighbor, the country coming much further in its development in the field. Those ponies born of Neighpponese descent are known to have shorter and thinner fur than those from Equestria. Because of this, wearing clothing has become a social norm. Wearing clothing also has another benefit-- declining the amount of bullying caused due to one's Cutie Mark, or lack thereof. Another noteable difference in ponies from Neighppon is that their manes tend to not be as extravagantly colored. Neighppon speaks the same language that is spoken in Equestria. They have their own language from old times, but use of it beyond names has died out. It's slightly rare that one's name given at birth relates to or hints at their special talent. Prominent Characters While the blog is centered around Yosuke, several other characters make frequent appearances: Teddie A blue colt with yellow hair. Teddie comes from the mysterious TV World, originally a large bear-like creature. After gaining a proper pony form, he exited the TV World and under circumstances came to live with Yosuke for the most part. Makes terrible, terrible bear puns and will flirt with anything that's female and moves. Yu Narukami A dark grey colt with a light grey mane and tail. His build is similar to that of an alicorn. He is Yosuke's best friend and apparent love interest. Yosuke will often refer to him as Partner. Plot Being a crossover with a video game, the blog's plot follows the source material. His canon plot mainly sticks to the game, however elements of the anime have been peppered in. Yosuke is currently situated at the end of the game's plot at the time of writing, opening unlimited horizons as to where the blog can go next. Below are listed some of the plots the blog has already started/finished. Vocational Death Cruise Plot (?) : This plot follows Yosuke's misadventures in the well-known Vocational Death Cruise competition. Hearts and Hooves Day Plot (Completed) : Based on the Hearts and Hooves Day episode, Yosuke and Yuu face the consequences of drinking love poison. Yosuke's love interest is introduced. True Ending/March 20th Plot (Ongoing/Hiatus) : Based on the True Ending of the Persona 4 game. During Yuu's preparation to return home, certain events take place which help Yosuke to understand his true feelings. Winter Wrap Up AU Plot (Dropped) : An alternate universe plot, not canon. Yosuke is forced to go to Ponyville and help with the wrapping up of winter. Blitz and Yosuke with Flutterguy (Ongoing) : An alternate universe project, not canon. Yosuke along with several other Tumblr ask blogs take the places of characters in Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. Hilarity ensues. Category:Draw blog Category:Ask blog Category:Crossover